An announcement from Ty Gavin
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Ty needs a moment of your time.


A/N

Just a quick word. This will only be up for a day or two. I want to thank everyone who voted for me in the recent Fan's Choice Awards and the Fan fic tastic awards. I will have a list of awards you guys gave me on my profile this weekend. I say you guys because without your reviews and favorites and tweets nobody would know anything about me. Not that I'm world famous now but I got a group of friends who make me feel that way every time I post a chapter. One guy who won a couple awards is Ty Gavin. If you have me on alert and I can't imagine any other reason you are reading this, then you probably know who he is. He wanted to say a few things and you know you can't shut Ty Gavin up. This was posted along with the awards announcements on the Fan Choice awards but if you didn't see them, I am posting it here. Sorry about this. He insisted.

A message from Tyrone Gavin.

Good afternoon,

You know who I am. Yeah it's Big Ty. How ya'll doin? Me? Not so good. I decided I have had enough of Jason's bullshit. I sat back and watched Bella gettin pounded by Garrett in Atonement. I had to sit through watchin Jethro light her up while I was stuck in the friend zone in Whirlwind. I know bout his other stories too. The ones I wasn't in, he thinks I don't know about. He let Jethro's boy Jr, do her more times than his daddy. Protectin Maddie, Growin Up. Even pimped her out to Garrett and Jethro Jr so those freaks could tag her at the same time in Winner Takes All. Made up some East Texas redneck to do her in Fresh Start. And then Venom. My, my my…

Where the hell was Ty in Venom? Over two hundred thousand words and not one of them for Ty? Chris Jennings? I should have been the magical guide or what not. Ty knows magic. Mostly in the bedroom but still. If it had been me instead of the cowboy I guarantee that her armor would have been a thong. Nobody woulda had to worry about her armor turnin black either cuz I'd chrome that shit out. Though I agree with Jason on the whole talkin to dead people thing. Not really Ty's scene, ghosts and what not. Shit is unnatural. Speakin to the Devil is some bullshit. I had to cross myself when I read that.

Anyway Cornbread (Jason not Jasper, keep up) finally gives me a shot. My own story on Christmas. What the hell do I get? One chapter. One mothafuckin chapter. This boy can't write his name in less than 20,000 words and I got one chapter. Not even a damn booty call. I thought I was getting some of Bella's sweet ass. All laid out on the bed ready to go. Then boom. Fade to fuckin black and I'm in her Daddy's driveway.

So I tell that dumbass I want mine or I ain't workin no more. So he says Ty I got a great idea. We are gonna start you off with you movin to Forks High School your senior year. Then he goes off on one of those tangents I have to listen to all the time where he starts drinking Shiners and spouting off about Alexander the Great and Area 51 and other stupid shit. Seriously you guys would not believe the crazy ass shit I talk him out of. Then it hits me.

Hold the fuck up I tell him. You just left me with my girl done pregnant and I'm bout to make millions playin ball and you want to send my ass back to high school? You lost your damn mind fool. In Forks? You know how depressin that shit is? Hell no! We are pickin up right where the hell we left off from that cheap ass token Christmas story you gave me. So Jason gave in cause he knows who I roll with and he may be an ignorant redneck most of the time but he knows who the hell made him. He may have wrote me but I made him, you feel me? It sure as hell wasn't Alexander the Great. So it's comin. Go read that one shot if you want. If not just know it's gonna be Christmas Eve and I just proposed to Bella, found I'm gonna be a daddy and I am surrounded by some weird ass bitches. Now I admit if you are lookin for a story that makes you think, feel, ponder life and makes you a better person, this ain't the story for you. Go read Hemingway. Watch some Dr. Phil or Oprah.

I'll be seein ya'll shortly in my very own story. It'll be out in a minute. Later folks. Remember Ty loves you.

A/N Sorry guys. Like I said, he insisted.


End file.
